


I'm All You Need (Medic X OC)

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bar Scene, Blood, Cannibalism, College, Courtship, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Heroic Actions, Minor Character Death, Murder, Out of Character, Rescue, Romance, Stalking, Stupid actions, Torture, homocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: Everything is always the same in the small area where Star lived. She went to college, hung out with friends, and went home to her trailer to veg for the night. But things were changing. There is a killer on the loose, making his way across the US. A killer with no mercy. No hope for redemption. No hope... Until something changes.Lets hope you enjoy the story. If you wish to recommend a scenario to happen in their relationship, comment in a chapter.WARNING: It will get lewd. It does have violence. It could trigger some people. It uses foreign language, so I recommend using Google Translate to figure out what he's saying IN GERMAN. (German to English)





	1. Like Usual

It seemed like the world was getting more and more violent, not that she saw. Nothing ever happened in the sleepy area of her town, nor the neighboring towns, where her college was. Just country like areas with many farms, little crowded in-towns, and racist bigots. Not like other places in the US… Where things were interesting.  
“Good morning America. This is Jeffrey Hopkins with a special report.”   
Her TV was loud compared to the silence around her, as she got ready for college. She walked through the kitchen, grabbing a pot and a couple of packages of instant ramen. As the stove heated up and the cold water warmed, she semi-consciously listened to the TV.  
“As we all know, the last few months have been filled with terror and paranoia as the fearsome killer known as Medic came to light and started a gruesome path of blood throughout the states, slowly making his way westward from the eastern shores.”  
“Great way to lessen the fear, jackass.” She muttered, putting the pot underneath the stream of water, covering the two things of ramen in hot water. She put the pot then on the stove, before walking to the fridge to grab a soda, preferably one with caffeine.  
“Hundreds of casualties now have been found torn apart and bloody, the killer seemingly tearing them apart while alive. Police say they were alive for hours before they finally perished, from loss of blood. Most, if not all, were female, and all showed signs of extreme torture.”  
“… That cop should be fired for giving out that information.” She again grumbled, before a small smile formed on her lips. Ah, there was a can of Mountain Dew in the fridge! The last one, it seemed. “Thank the gods for luck.” She purred, before opening the can and taking a long swig.  
“Police have put out a curfew for all citizens. Stay out no later than 9, and be in your homes before sunset. Report any suspicious characters that seem out of place or dangerous. Females are recommended to carry pocket knives or pepper spray with them at all times.”  
“Too bad I don’t have either. Not that the guy would come to this god forsaken town anyway.” More grumbling from the tired female, before she let out a loud yawn. “Damn… no more signing up for 8 o’clock classes…”  
“Unfortunately, those who see the Medic, do not live to tell the tale, so there are no descriptions of this maniac. All we can do, is wish you safe travels and please, be safe.” With that, the program went back to the weather, which showed rain that afternoon.   
“Yeah yeah, liar. You want us to die, so you have more stories and you make more money.” She replied in a sarcastic tone, before downing another gulp of the soda. She looked to the stove, and she noticed her ramen boiling. She walked over, turned the knob down to 0, and separated her noodles. She poured them into a butter bowl, and after putting the pot in the sink and grabbed a fork, she sat down on the couch and changed the channel to Law & Order. She began eating as she watched one of her favorite episodes, before her phone began to ring. She turned down the volume, and picked it up, before answering it.  
“Dah?”  
“Hey Star, it’s me, Rose. You up for gaming tonight at the Gamer’s Bazaar after college?” Her friend asked, her tone tired as well, but more optimistic.   
“Hells yeah. I’m going to own your boyfriend in the campaign.” Star said with a smile, her voice now cocky and smart. “My rogue rules the game.”  
“Uh huh… what’s that…? Oh, Scott says he is going to murder your ass and take your coins.” Rose replies, Star hearing the man in the background. She laughs, before stretching out, her phone clutched between her arm and her cheek.  
“Sure, he will… or maybe he will roll 1 six times in a row again.”   
“Fuck you Star!” was heard in the background.  
“He said fuck you.” Was heard in the foreground.  
“I know he did.” Star chuckled, before noticing the clock. 7:25. “Rose I gotta let you go. I gotta head over.”  
“Alright. See ya there.” At that, she hung up, and Star got off the couch. She let out all the liquid from the ramen, before putting a lid on the bowl. She then grabbed her backpack, her laptop bag, and keys, before going out the door and down the porch steps. She unlocked her car, shoved all her junk into the backseat, before getting in the driver’s seat.   
“Gods, give this hunk of junk luck…” She asked, before attempting to start the car. After a few seconds of the engine making a ‘cha cha cha’ sound, it started, making Star let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks gods.”   
At that, she backed out of her car port, and took off down the road, listening to her personal CD, with all of her illegally downloaded music. She put down her window, and let the crisp early morning air hit her face. It was a nice way to wake up, even if she rather sleep in. As the small isolated roads turned to inter town bigger roads, and those turned to the highway, she had time to reflect. There were always murderers on the loose, always criminals. None in her town, except for the occasional drug bust. The man would be caught, eventually… or death would claim him. She drove up the ramp to the right, and made a right turn, before making a left turn into the road to the college. She sighed. At least it made for an interesting story on the news.   
As she pulled into the scarce parking lot, she yawned, and shrugged. It didn’t matter anyway. The guy would probs go up north to Wellsburg, a more populated and more popular town, or down south to Breaches Bluff, even more of a hick town than her own. She pulled into a spot, and parked, pausing a moment to allow the song to finish. She smiled, before shutting off her car. Ah well, time to go on with my boring day.


	2. The Fateful Night

It was now late, and on the side of the dead road, was the Gamer’s Bazaar, which had a small wave of nerds coming out. Most hurried to their cars, as they were scared about the ‘killer’, but Star lagged, enjoying the time she had with her friends.  
“Good game everyone. See you all next week? Whenever we all decide to meet again? Yeah.” Star called out, the time being 10:13. The Gamer’s Bazaar closed at 10, but it took a while to kick people out.  
“You be careful, Starry! I might steal your coins yet!” Scott yelled, laughing as he got in his wonderful, awful two-door car.  
“In your dreams, Gurrm! You drive safely, ok? You are carrying a flower!” Star called out, Rose laughing at the remark.  
“He won’t. I like it that way. Have a nice night, Star! Don’t stay out too late!” Rose called out, as she got on the passenger side.  
“I won’t darlin. Have a nice night you two!”   
At that, her friends pulled out of the space, before driving away, leaving her alone with a lone street light on her. The night was cool and nice, as she made her way to her little car, humming a song they had sang earlier the evening. She opens the driver’s door and slides into her seat, also sliding in her key into the ignition, before giving it a turn. The engine “rrr-rrr-rrr’ed, but it would not start. That’s when Star’s smile, turned immediately into a troubled frown, and as she tried to start it again, the frown turned into a snarl.   
“No no no no NO! Come on!” She growled, before letting out a groan of defeat. “Shit… Of course, you don’t start when there is no one around to fucking help me… In the middle of the goddamn night…” She let loose a sting of curses, before popping the hood and getting out of the car. She walked around to the front of the car, and lifted the hood. She made a face, as she had no clue what she was looking at, before noticing something. The battery wasn’t the battery she put in a while go. This battery was old and worn and looked like shit, not like the new one she had bought… This battery looked like it was older than her! “The fuck…”  
“Hallo… Do you need assistance?” A strong German voice spoke up, causing her to slightly jump.  
Star looked up from the car parts to see a tall, roguish man in rather nice clothing beside her car, looking down on her behind a pair of glasses, which were in front of a pair of steel-like blue eyes. He was built strongly, and had black hair, with a curl on the front. She turned a bit red, hoping the man didn’t hear her foul language, before nodding.   
“Ah yeah… My battery got switched out for this bad one, and I can’t get it to start. Do you have a car nearby that I could use to jump it?” She asked, giving an embarrassed smile. The man paused, as if debating over something, before nodding, his gaze a bit softer.  
“I zink I can help vith zis.” The man replied. “Mien car is not far.”  
“Thanks so much! I really appreciate it, sir!” She said, the feeling relieved.  
“Bitte, call me Josef, Miss…?”  
“Oh! Star. Call me Star.” She says, giving him her award-winning smile. He seemed struck by something, before giving a bit of a smile himself.  
“Ah… Star…” He seemed to savor saying her name, which was a bit odd, but she couldn’t really say much to the man who was kind enough to help her. “Do you have cables?”  
“I do.” She says, before walking to the back doors of the car, and grabbing them.   
“Gut. I vill get mien car zen.” Josef says, walking into the darkness and disappearing. She waited for a few moments, making sure he was probably far enough away, before slowly walking back to the front of her car, feeling a little warm, despite the cool air.  
“He was cute. Mature and cute.” Star murmured, before hooking up her side of the cables. “Josef… Josef… Josef the cute German.” She looked up from the hood to see Josef pull up to the right side of her car, his car being a black 1964 Pontiac GTO, her only knowing that from Rose’s and Scott’s deep love of cars and they fangirling over seeing one the other day. “You have a good car.”  
“Dankeschön fräulein. Shall I hook zee wires?” Josef asked, getting out of his car and lifting his hood. She nods, and hands him the other clamps carefully.   
“Thanks again for this. I would have been stuck here if you hadn’t come along.” Star says, smiling as Josef hooked up the clamps.   
“It vas no issue, Miss Star…” The man replied, watching her.  
“Do you mind if we allow it to charge for a bit, so I don’t get stranded again?” She asks, wondering if the man had somewhere to be.  
“Non, schon. I have nowhere to be.” Josef says, looking happy at the thought of sticking around.   
“Alright! Thanks.” She said, before putting out a hand. “Lemme formally introduce myself. I’m Starila Sweitzer, though everyone calls me Star. I’m a student at MFC.” Josef looked hesitant for a moment, before taking her hand. She noticed how warm his hand was.  
“Mein name is Josef Heilburger, and I am a doktor… looking for verk.” He responded, looking her up and down. She chose to ignore it. After all, the man didn’t look or give her the vibe of being a murderer.  
“That’s cool. It takes hard work to become a doctor.” Star said, nodding. She looked up to the sky, and gave the stars a look-see.  
“Jah…” He agreed, before following her gaze. He paused, before looking back at her. He studied her, watched her, with a gaze that was curious and… wanting? Not that she noticed. She was busy trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make her seem like an idiot in front of the man.  
“Ahh… Oh! Have you heard of the murders stringing across the place? The Medic guy?” She asked, turning her gaze back to Josef. He seemed shocked at the change of subject, before nodding slowly.  
“Jah, I have… What do you know about ze case?”  
“Just that the guy is heading west and there’s no description.” She says, shrugging. “The guy is most likely gunna go through Wellsburg.”  
“Oh? Why is zat?”   
“Because my town is just boring. Nothing really to interest any crime.” Star says, shrugging. “Wellsburg is a better place to go through. Lot of people, so no one knows anyone.”  
“My, you zound like a detective.” Josef says, giving a slight smile. Star laughed at the statement, before shrugging.  
“I’m working on a degree in Psychology, and I like doing research on criminals. Nothing more than a hobby.” She says, waving it off, before looking at her phone. “Oh shiet it’s late. I better head off.”   
“Oh? Zo soon?”   
“Yeah. I have work to do tomorrow. Have to head back up to the school to do homework.” She says, jumping over the cables and starting the car. She sighed and got back out, before jumping slightly. Josef was in front of her, holding out the cables. “Oh! Thanks.” She threw them in the backseat, and held out her hand to the man once more. “Thanks again, Josef.”  
Josef paused, before pulling her hand up to his mouth and giving it a gentle kiss.   
“It vas the least I could do for you, meine schöne Liebe. Please, drive safe.” He said, before turning away and going to his driver side. Star, blushing bright red, got back in her car, and started to back up. She waved once to the man, who waved back, before driving away.


	3. After She Leaves

The woman was beautiful… More beautiful than he had ever dreamed of. Rather trusting too, he thought, as he watched her car drive away. He memorized the license plate, TF4EVER, which made him smile slightly. He would find her again, after finding out all he could about her. Her life was now his mission.   
He walked over to the back of his car, and popped the trunk. A paralyzed, wide eyed woman was tied up and gagged in the back, the drug coursing through her veins keeping her from struggling and attempting to scream. He hadn’t planned to take the woman, but when he was in the middle of a ‘meal’ and she had come along to throw out the trash, he couldn’t simply let her leave. After all, what’s a meal without a little desert?  
“Allo frau! So sorry to keep you waiting! I just happened to find my future wife!” Josef said, beaming down at the terrified woman. Tears ran out of her eyes as he pulled out a handkerchief, wiping them away. “Oh, don’t be zuch a crybaby. Unlike ze other fraus, you vill be killed quickly, zince I am in a gut mood.”  
The woman cried a bit harder, her chest breathing faster. She looked more panicked, which made Josef laugh. “Vat? You vish to leave?” He steps aside, making a gesture. “Go zen! I vont stop you!”  
The woman didn’t move, not an inch, only her eyes darted forward. After a few moments, he stepped in front of the trunk again. “I guess not. Alvight then! I like your dedication! Now, hold tight. I vill vake you ven ve get home.”  
He slams the trunk shut, and gets in the driver seat. He starts his car, and sighs happily. “Ah… A meal here and a meal to go… Wellsburg might be more populated… but this little town has you, my Liebling… We will meet again soon.” At that, he backed up, and got out of the lot, driving away and humming a light song.


	4. Concerns About Last Night

The next morning, Star was relaxing on the couch, enjoying her quiet morning, before turning the channel to the local news. There, on screen, was the Gamer’s Bazaar, where police and detectives were all over the place.  
“-They say that Ms. Savannah Calson was taking out the trash from last night’s game tournament when The Medic caught her unaware. Torn open and eaten, her body was left behind the building. In relation, reports say that the cashier, Ms. Jessica Holt, is now missing, and that The Medic has taken her. The police plead to the public that if they have even the slightest information about the case, The Medic, or about the women, to please call the number below.”  
“Oh shit.” Star murmured, sitting up. Her mind raced with the imagery and the new information. “Shit shit… That’s scary. The guy actually came here.” She forced herself to take a deep breath, before laying back again. “I’m good. I didn’t really know them. Besides… he only kills one or two before he moves on.”  
At that, her phone rang, causing her to jump, but nervously laughed before grabbing her phone and answering. “Dah?”  
“Did you see the news?” It was Rose, with a panicked voice.  
“Yeah. Just now I did. That was uncanny, Rosy.” Star says, making a slight joke.  
“Poor Savan. She was a good person.” Rose said, sniffling. Star sighs, and nods, despite being on the phone.  
“It’s sad, alright. Do you want me to come get you and we go to the FFC?” Star asks, wanting to comfort her friend.  
“That… would be nice. Scott’s working, so I’m at the house by myself.” Rose admitted, sounding uncomfortable with that information.  
“Alright hun. I will be over in a bit.” Star said, “Stay inside until I get there. Love ya.”  
“Love you too. Bye.”  
“Bye.” Star hung up, before going to get dressed. She put on a black tank top, pair of blue jeans, and her sandals, while stuffing a pair of socks into her bag. The FFC had mini golf, a skating rink, an arcade, bouncy houses, a bar, and the main feature, many lanes for bowling. It was an all-around good place to hang and have fun. After grabbing her keys and her custom bowling ball, she walked outside, and started up her car.   
After she had gotten home last night, she went and chewed out the neighbors, who had stolen her battery. How did she know that they stole her battery? Because they ALWAYS stole her things, and this time, they admitted it. She managed to get her battery back, after threatening to call the cops on them once again and threatening to tell the landlord, and put her battery back into the car. She did put in an anonymous tip in with the sheriff and the landlord anyway.

After picking up Rose and getting to the FFC, Star paid for the arm bands to get free access for 4 hours. They were lane 23, far enough away from the ‘professional’ leaguers who were practicing for the next tournament. As the girls changed into the shoes, Rose was talking to Star about how worried she was.  
“We were there. We could have died as well! I just can’t believe it…” Rose went on, her golden-brown eyes filled with concern.   
“Rosy. We are alive and well. The Medic is not here, just you and me.” Star said, rolling her eyes as she tied her laces. Rose was a worrier, almost too much so. “Come on. Breathe. Let’s have some fun.”  
“How can you be so calm about this?? A person we know was murdered at the place we hang out at, and another person we know is MISSING, Starila!” Rose said, her voice going up a pitch. Star shrugged.  
“I’m not worried, because the Medic usually stays in a town a day or two, kills at least 2 to 3 people, then moves on. We are good. Things will be stirred up elsewhere soon.” Star says, shrugging. The murders didn’t seem that real. Besides… The Jessica girl was a girl who used to bully her a lot. So forgive her for not caring more.  
“You… You are right, like usual. I’ll try to relax.” Rose says, before going to get her bowling ball. Star set up the game, before looking around. It seemed like a nice place, but something seemed… off? She shook off the feeling, before grabbing her ball and going up to take her turn.  
“Come on, let’s have a little luck… FOR HONOR!” She yells as she lets the ball loose on the lane. The ball curves slightly, but it comes back for a strike. “Hells yeah!”  
“Nice start!” Rose calls out, before running over. “How about we make this interesting?”  
“Oh? How so?” Star raised an eyebrow, looking at her friend. When it came to ‘making things interesting’, Rose liked to make bets, even at things she was terrible at. Rose was a bit of a gambler, as was Star, but with her, it was sometimes a bad decision, especially when it came to money.  
“If I win more games than you, you buy the drinks tonight at Ol’ Crimsons.” Rose says, smiling brightly. Star paused, making a slight face, before nodding.  
“And if I win?” Star asked, tilting her head. Bowling was a skill of hers. After all, her dad played in tournaments all the time, and she loved to bowl games with him. She knew the game, hell, she knew how to properly hook a ball.  
“I… I will buy drinks.” She says, giving a nervous smile. Star paused, before nodding.   
“Alright… Let’s do this.”


	5. A Night At The Bar

After many rounds of bowling, Starila, knowing and loving her friend, allowed her to win more games than her, so she bought the drinks at Ol’ Crimsons. It was a nice little bar with a karaoke machine on a stage and a more romantic feel. It was a favorite of Star’s and her friends, as they had been going there since they were 18. Chris, it’s owner, was an old friend of Star’s, and knew her parents, so he allowed her and her friends to drink soda there and host game nights, if they paid for some food.  
“Please get me a strawberry daiquiri!” Rose called out, waving to the bartender, who nods.  
“And you, ma’am?” The bartender asked, eying Star.  
“Frozen Bahama Mama please.” Star says, going with her usual favorite.  
“Coming up.”   
Star went over to a booth, and slid into the seat, before watching Rose bring over the drinks. Star took hers, and began to eat the slushy like drink. Rose sipped on her drink, before smiling.  
“So, tell me, did you see anything last night?” Rose asked, tilting her head with an eyebrow raised. Star let out a groan, before giving her friend an annoyed look.  
“Really? This again?”   
“Did you?”  
“No. I was too busy dealing with a dead battery.” Star said, taking another bite of her slushy. Rose’s eyes went wide.  
“Wait, you had a dead battery? I thought you replaced it.”  
“Yeah well the neighbors’ had swapped my new one for a shit old one. I got it back this morning.” Star said, cracking her neck. It was stiff, like always.  
“How did you get home?” Rose asked, curious.  
“I got saved by this guy. Really good looking. His name was Josef.” Star says, the image of the man from the night before. Her cheeks turned a little red.   
“A man? That late? What if he was The Medic??” Rose says, in a panicked whisper.  
“Him? Then wouldn’t I be dead, Rosy? No one who has seen the Medic has lived.” Star says, throwing out some valid evidence.   
“… Maybe he was full from eating Savannah.” Rose whispered, making Starila laugh, louder than she had meant to. A few of the other costumers looked over to the girls, but most ignored them. They were used to the rather powerful laugh of Star’s. She drank more of her drink, before looking at her friend again.  
“If he had been the one to eat Satannah, he wouldn’t have been able to help me. He would have been too busy with a stomach ache!” Starila snorted out, giggling once more. Rose covered her mouth, before laughing as well, agreeing with Star. The girls chatted away, both drinking their drinks and ordering more. After an hour, Rose was positively destroyed and Star was heading her way.  
“I goooootta go pee. You.” Rose points at Star. “Stay.”  
“Make me.” Star says, smiling as Rose got out of the booth and walked away, most likely to go find the bathroom. Star got out of the booth as well, and went to the bar. She took a seat, and waved. “Excuse me! Another Bah Ha Ma!”  
“Ah, put it on mein bill.”   
Star turned around in the seat, before smiling. It was Josef, dressed a bit more formal, with a buttoned up shirt with folded up sleeves and tie. He looked her over, an ever so slight smile on his lips.  
“Josef The Cute German!” Star called out, making Josef’s eyes widened and a slight tint go to his cheeks. “I didn’t think we would meet again!”  
“I knew I vould zee you again, fraulein.” Josef says, his voice with a slight waver. He had been thrown into a loop from her announcement of his ‘name’. He hadn’t really expected her to remember, let alone call him ‘cute’. “May I zit vith you?”  
“Yeah! Sure!” Star says, before hopping off. “Come! We got a booth!”  
“Ve?” Josef asked, his eyes darkening for a moment. His thoughts raced with the threat of a boyfriend or girlfriend, and more ideas on how to get rid of said boyfriend or girlfriend.  
“Yeah! My friend is here too… but she ran off to find the restroom. Please! Grab your drink and sit with me!” Star says, the Bartender handing her her drink as she headed back to her seat. Josef nods, before going up to the bartender.   
“Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier, please.” Josef says, adjusting his glasses. The bartender looks at him, and tilts his head slightly.  
“We don’t serve that here…”  
“Oh? How about Ayinger Brau-Weisse?” Josef asked, his tone a bit disappointed.  
“That we actually do have.” He said, going underneath the bar and grabbing a bottle. “So, you know Starila, do you?”  
“Jah.” Josef nods, glancing at the woman in the booth. She waved to him, after sipping on her drink. “I met ‘er ze other night.”  
“You be kind to her, alright? We wouldn’t want trouble now.” The bartender said, giving him a stern warning. He hands over the drink, cap opened. “Enjoy.”  
“…Danke” Josef answered gruffly, before walking over to Star’s booth. He slid into the other side, and took a drink. It had been a while since he has had a nice beer… even longer with beautiful company.  
“So! How was your day, Josef?” Star asked, smiling rather sweetly at the man. Josef paused, wondering how to answer.  
>>>  
“Zo! Do you zink I should vare mein coat vith scarf or mein shirt vith tie?” Josef asked, looking at both outfits hanging on the meat hooks. He was in an abandoned factory close by to the town of Star’s, one that was once used for slaughtering animals and preparing the meat for processing. The young woman, Jessica, sobbed, not answering. Her body was covered in blood, cuts, wounds, and burns, while she hung from a hook, her wrists tied harshly. Tear stains were on her cheeks, which were cut out.   
“Vell?” Josef asked, turning to look at the crying girl. The girl cried louder, making Josef sneer and walk over to her, pulling out his bloodied bonesaw. “You are a terrible help…”  
“P-Please… please… let me go… Please… I beg of you…!” Jessica cried, her head hanging low and her tears blinding her.  
“Non! You are terrible help, but a gut meal! Vich reminds me…” Josef smiled. “A little snack before going to ze the bar!”  
“No! NO! NOOOO!”  
>>>  
“Boring, until I found you here.” Josef replied, causing Star to blush lightly.  
“Ah! I see! To be honest, I am glad I ran into you again. I didn’t get to chat with you long enough last time.” Star said, her voice going a little soft. The man was handsome, and she wasn’t the best at conversations when she was drunk. She put down her drink. Perhaps it was time to stop the drinking, so that she could maybe sorta have a good time with the cute German doctor.  
“Oh? Did you miss me?” Josef teased, taking a sip of his drink.   
“Like a student missing school.” Star snorted, giggling at his tone, “So, you wanted to find me again?”  
“Jah. I must say, you were brave ze other night. Vith ze Medic on ze loose, most vould run at ze sight of a strange man.” Josef says, watching her reaction. She looks at him, chuckling, before giving him a rather flirty look.   
“Not if the strange man is as good lookin’ as you.” Star replied, flashing him a smile. Josef wanted to melt into a puddle with that smile, and with the compliment, he felt like he was on cloud 9.  
“I…” Josef’s words stuck in his throat. Star froze, before looking away, an embarrassed blush on her face.  
“S-Sorry… Was that… too much? Heh… I am known to be a little too much.” She responds, worried about scaring the man off.  
“Nein!” Josef says, clasping her hands. Star looks at him, her eyes wide and bright. “Du bist nicht zu viel! Ich finde dich schön!”  
She blinked, turning more red.  
“I have no idea what you said.” She said bluntly, before smiling once more, “But I get the feeling you called me pretty.”  
“Zat I did.” Josef confirms, before a loud noise distracted them both.  
“STARILA!” Rose called out, running over to the booth. Star leaned towards Josef.  
“That’s Rose. She’s the friend I mentioned.” She murmured, before Rose made it over.  
“Who is this? Where did he come from? Is he hitting on you? Do I need to get Chris?” Rose slurred out quickly. Star put up a hand, quieting the girl.  
“This,” Star motioned to Josef, “Is Josef, the man who helped me out last night. He came in through the front door, we are hitting on each other, and no. Chris is not needed.”  
“How old are you? Don’t you think she’s a bit young for-” Rose asks, giving him a dirty look.  
“ROSE DASSION!” Star yelled, glaring at the drunken girl, “RUDE!”  
“Nein, it is alvight.” Josef says, before Star shakes her head.  
“No, no it isn’t. Age doesn’t matter to me.” Star says, making Josef’s heart pound. She was perfect. “Besides, ROSE needs to learn how to use her MANNERS.”   
“Psh!” Rose made a waving away motion, “Manners are for the weak. Anyway, I’m grabbing a cab home, hun.”  
“I guess I should too… What time is it?” Star asks, Josef looking at his watch.  
“zwölf vierundzwanzig.” He replied, making the girls tilt their heads. “12:24.”  
“Shit.” Star groaned, before Josef cleared his throat.  
“I could take you home, Miss Starila.” He offered.  
“She can ride-“ Rose tried to speak up, but Star was quick to interject.  
“I would like that.” Star nodded, slipping out of the booth.  
“Star…”  
“Hey, if I don’t show up for college on Monday, you can call the cops.” Star assured her, Rose still looking concerned, but sighing in defeat.  
“Fine. I will. Be safe Starry…” Rose says, waving good bye to the Bartender before walking out. Star smiled brightly, and pulled out her wallet. Josef shook his head.  
“Nein, Erlaube mir.” He says, Star not having the slightest idea what he said, but knowing ‘nein’ meant no.  
“Alright.” Star says, before waving good bye to the bartender. “I will wait outside.”  
At that, Star walked out, and didn’t know the trouble she was about to walk into.


	6. The Forest Of Misfortune

“So, you are driving Starila home?” The Bartender asked, wiping down a glass as Josef pulled out his wallet to pay for the girls’ and his own drinks.  
“Jah.” Josef answered, not caring about the concerned friend, questioning bartender, nor the disapproving watchful glares of the other patrons. Nothing mattered. He was driving the girl of his dreams home, and perhaps get to come inside of the home. She liked him, and he didn’t have to do a thing. The bartender leaned over the counter.  
“You better not do anything to her, bud, or you won’t like what will happen.” He growled, before leaning back up, his look going blank. “$20.”  
“I vould never hurt her… Never.” Josef growled back, before laying down a $100-dollar bill. “Keep ze change.”  
“Have a nice night.”  
>>>  
Star had walked out into the cool night air, enjoying the nice starry sky and the slight breeze rustling through the trees in the surrounding area. She walked through the large gravel parking lot, dancing really, as she twirled and weaved through the cars to her own beat. She was happy, really happy. The thought of being driven in the nice car of a very pretty man sent her on an all-time high, where her thoughts were muddled… or maybe it was because of the alcohol? It didn’t matter, not to her anyway…  
She found his car, and put her purse in the backseat, because her mind told her it needed its own seat. She then closed the door, and danced around the car, enjoying the night air and the thought of pursuing the good-looking man. In a moment, she paused in her dancing, noticing a glimmering light in the woods. As a fact, Starila loved shiny things. Anything that glowed, shone, or refracted light in any sense caused her great joy, usually her yelling ‘Shiny!’ or ‘pretty!’ at the sight. Tonight was no different.  
“Shiny shine! I see you!” Starila called out, ignoring the car to go across the street and into the woods. “Shiny shine! Lemme see you!”  
She dashed into the woods, wondering around not too deep into the sea of trees. She looked around, confused. Where did the shiny go?  
“Shiny? Shiny? Where are you Shin—YYYYYYYYYYYY!”  
At that moment, she was yanked to the ground, being held down by several large and brutish looking men. Two had her arms pinned, and another was crouching about her, with a leer on his face.  
“Well now… What do we have here, boys? A pretty little lady wondering in the dark alone?” The biggest one laughed, the other two chuckling as well.  
“H-Hey guys… You are kinda hurting me…” Star grimaced, fear creeping into her look and voice. She was a bit far out into the woods, far enough were it would be unlikely that anyone could find her, or maybe even hear her. She, despite the drinking, knew she was in trouble.  
“Oh, sorry toots… Mmm… That’s a nice necklace you have…” The bastard purred, his hands stroking her neck, before travelling down. One fondled her necklace, a silver chain and a golden cupcake charm, with a real diamond as a cherry on top, and the other hand grabbed her breast, squeezing roughly. She froze, before taking a deep breath.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!” Star screeched, thrashing now. She managed to get one arm free, before the one crouching over her slapped her on the face. She continued to thrash, before he slapped her again. The goon grabbed her arm again, slamming it on the ground.  
“SHUT UP OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT BITCH!” He snarled, pulling out a knife and putting it near her face. She looked at the weapon, glinting in the moonlight, her eyes wide with fear and panic. She was silent, her breaths heavy, as her eyes went up to the man’s face. The man on her right arm chuckled.  
“Good job boss, now she won’t-“  
The man never got to finish his sentence, as a weapon separated his head from his neck. The head thumped on her chest before bouncing away into the darkened grass, rustling some of the dead leaves. The other two men jumped up, freeing the girl.   
“What the hell?!?” The other goon yelled, before a dark, very murderous voice laughed lightly.  
“Sie haben schwere Fehler gemacht.” The voice said, the language sounding as angry as can be, “Ich werde dich töten!”  
Starila stared upwards, as the sounds of a fight broke out. Slowly, she got to her feet, before running to a tree, slightly stumbling and crooked. She got to one, holding it as a support, before turning around. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell agape.   
Josef was covered in blood, holding a bloodied bone saw as he fought the biggest of the goons. The other goon, from what she could see, was on the ground, not breathing. She could faintly see wounds and lots of blood on his form, most likely from an attack from the bone saw.  
“Du wagst es, meine Liebe zu verletzen?!” Josef snarled, swiping his bone saw once. The goon yelled in agony, as the arm below the elbow fell away. “Ich mache ein Beispiel von dir, Müll!”  
“P-Please! G-G-Guy! I-I’m so sorry! Please! Don’t kill me!” The criminal plead, holding his arm as he fell to the ground. He was trying to keep crawling back, from what she saw.  
“Es gibt keine Gnade für dich, Schweinehund. Es gibt keine Gnade für diejenigen, die meine Liebe verletzen!” Josef said, his voice commanding and full of anger. He stomped forward and with a strong, swift motion, his bone saw sliced off the man’s head cleanly. It fell to the side, and after a moment, the body fell over as well.   
Jose was breathing heavily, his dark hair damp and a few stray curls were on his face. He had never felt so panicked before. After hearing his love scream, he made a mad dash into the woods, his bone saw at the ready. If he hadn’t heard her… If he had gone back inside to look for her… if he hadn’t been near the road… she would have-  
“Josef…?”  
Josef froze, before turning his torso and head towards her voice. She looked scared, and he could see the tears in her eyes. A pit formed in his stomach.   
“Starila? Liebe, are you alright?” He asked, his voice shaky and now having an edge of fear. He was afraid of many things now. Was she hurt? Was she traumatized? Did she fear him? Was she stable? Had they drugged her? Had they touched her? Had they… violated her? He began to make his way to her.  
Starila was stunned, to say the least. Never before had she seen such acts, nor had she been that close to danger. She was shaking, and her legs felt weak. Her arms felt so sore, and she could tell they would be bruised. Her mind was hazy from the drinking, and from the fear. She could see the edges of her vision slowly black out.  
“I… I…” Star tried to vocalize all these things, but all she did was fall forward into Josef’s arms, and faint.  
“Meine geliebte!” Josef called out, catching her, and turning her so he could see her face. He quickly picked her up bridal style, and rushed her out of the woods, worried about her condition. As soon as they were out, he got her into his car, and turned on the light. He looked her over, seeing the bruises on her arms and lighter ones on her stomach. Josef growled, regretting not keeping the men alive longer and torturing them to the highest degree for harming his love. He felt her heart beat, and watched her breathing, before concluding that she had fainted from the stress and the alcohol.   
“Zat is good, at least… Must get her home.” He murmured, before noticing the purse in the back. He grabbed it, and pulled it to him. After buckling her in, and making sure one last time that she was alright, he closed the door and went to the driver’s side of the car. He got in, started the car, and looked through her purse. Ah, there it was. An address.  
“9746 West English Street, Humansville… Ah, easy enough.” He murmured, putting away the paper and the purse back into the backseat. He started the car, and after getting out the parking lot, started driving away, towards the home of his love.


End file.
